Ruhollah Khomeini
| honorific-prefix = Grand Ayatollah | image = Ruhollah Khomeinii.jpg | caption = | birth_date = . "born 22 September 1901..." . "Born on 22 September 1901 | birth_place = Khomeyn, Persia | death_date = | death_place = Tehran, Iran | resting_place = Mausoleum of Ruhollah Khomeini | nationality = Iranian | spouse = | children = Mostafa Zahra Sadiqeh Farideh Ahmad | office = 1st Supreme Leader of Iran | term_start = 3 December 1979 | term_end = 3 June 1989 | president = Abolhassan Banisadr Mohammad-Ali Rajai Ali Khamenei | primeminister = Mohammad-Ali Rajai Mohammad-Javad Bahonar Mohammadreza Mahdavi Kani Mir-Hossein Mousavi | predecessor = office established | successor = Ali Khamenei | office1 = Leader of the Revolution | term_start1 = 11 February 1979 | term_end1 = 3 December 1979 | primeminister1= Mehdi Bazargan | predecessor1 = Mohammad Reza Pahlavi | successor1 = himself | website = www.imam-khomeini.ir | signature = Ruhollah Khomeini signature.png | module = | jurisprudence = Ja'fari | creed = Usuli | main_interests = | notable_ideas = New advance of Guardianship | notable_works = Forty Hadith, Kashf al-Asrar, Tahrir al-Wasilah, Islamic Government | alma_mater = Qom Seminary | teachers = Ayatollah Seyyed Hossein Borujerdi | students = | influences = | influenced = }} }} Sayyid Ruhollah Mūsavi Khomeini ( ; 24 September 1902 – 3 June 1989), known in the Western world as Ayatollah Khomeini, was an Iranian politician and marja. He was the founder of the Islamic republic of Iran and the leader of the 1979 Iranian Revolution that saw the overthrow of the last Shah of Iran, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, and the end of 2,500 years of Persian monarchy. Following the revolution, Khomeini became the country's Supreme Leader, a position created in the constitution of the Islamic Republic as the highest-ranking political and religious authority of the nation, which he held until his death. He was succeeded by Ali Khamenei on 4 June 1989. Khomeini was born in 1902 in Khomeyn, in what is now Iran's Markazi Province. His father was murdered in 1903 when Khomeini was six months old. He began studying the Quran and the Persian language from a young age and was assisted in his religious studies by his relatives, including his mother's cousin and older brother. Khomeini was a marja ("source of emulation") in Twelver Shia Islam, a Mujtahid or faqih (an expert in Sharia) and author of more than 40 books, but he is primarily known for his political activities. He spent more than 15 years in exile for his opposition to the last Shah. In his writings and preachings he expanded the theory of welayat-el faqih, the "Guardianship of the Islamic Jurist (clerical authority)", to include theocratic political rule by Islamic jurists. This principle (though not known to the wider public before the revolution),Abrahamian, Iran, (1982) p.478-9Hamid Algar, 'Development of the Concept of velayat-i faqih since the Islamic Revolution in Iran,' paper presented at London Conference on vilayat al-faqih, in June 1988, quoted in "The Rule of the Religious Jurist in Iran" by Abdulaziz Sachedina, p.133 in Iran at the Crossroads, Edited by John Esposito and R.K. Ramazani was appended to the new Iranian constitutionMoin, Khomeini, (2000), p.218 after being put to a referendum. According to The New York Times, Khomeini called democracy the equivalent of prostitution. Whether Khomeini's ideas are compatible with democracy and whether he intended the Islamic Republic to be democratic is disputed.Political thought and legacy of Ruhollah Khomeini#Democracy He was Time magazine's Man of the Year in 1979 for his international influence, and Khomeini has been described as the "virtual face of Shia Islam in Western popular culture".Nasr, Vali, The Shia Revival, Norton, (2006), p.138 In 1982, he survived one military coup attempt. Khomeini was known for his support of the hostage takers during the Iran hostage crisis, his fatwa calling for the murder of British Indian novelist Salman Rushdie,Marzorati, Gerald, "Salman Rushdie: Fiction's Embattled Infidel". Named Man of the Year in 1979 by American newsmagazine TIME and for referring to the United States as the "Great Satan" and Soviet Union as the "Lesser Satan." Khomeini has been criticized for these acts and for human rights violations of Iranians (including his ordering of execution of thousands of political prisoners, war criminals and prisoners of the Iran–Iraq War). He has also been lauded as a "charismatic leader of immense popularity",Arjomand, S.A. "Khumayni." Encyclopaedia of Islam, Second Edition. Brill, 2008. a "champion of Islamic revival" by Shia scholars, who attempted to establish good relations between Sunnis and Shias, and a major innovator in political theory and religious-oriented populist political strategy.Ervand Abrahamian, Iran Between Two Revolutions (1982), p. 479Persian Mirrors: The Elusive Face of Iran, Elaine Sciolino|quote="Those intellectuals who say that the clergy should leave politics and go back to the mosque speak on behalf of Satan." Khomeini held the title of Grand Ayatollah and is officially known as Imam Khomeini inside IranGölz, "Khomeini's Face is in the Moon: Limitations of Sacredness and the Origins of Sovereignty.", In Sakralität und Heldentum. Edited by Felix Heinzer, Jörn Leonhard and von den Hoff, Ralf, 229–44. Helden - Heroisierungen - Heroismen 6. Würzburg: Ergon, 2017, p. 230. and by his supporters internationally.Moin, Khomeini, (2001), p.201 He is generally referred to as Ayatollah Khomeini by others. In Iran, his gold-domed tomb in Tehrān's Behesht-e Zahrāʾ cemetery has become a shrine for his adherents, and he is legally considered "inviolable", with Iranians regularly punished for insulting him. Supreme Leader of the Islamic Republic of Iran Return to Iran .]] Khomeini was not allowed to return to Iran during the Shah's reign (as he had been in exile). On 16 January 1979, the Shah left the country (ostensibly "on vacation"), never to return. Two weeks later, on Thursday, 1 February 1979, Khomeini returned in triumph to Iran, welcomed by a joyous crowd estimated (by the BBC) to be of up to five million people. On his chartered Air France flight back to Tehran, he was accompanied by 120 journalists,My century BBC including three women. One of the journalists, Peter Jennings, asked: "Ayatollah, would you be so kind as to tell us how you feel about being back in Iran?" Khomeini answered via his aide Sadegh Ghotbzadeh: "Hichi" (Nothing). This statement—much discussed at the time and since—was considered by some reflective of his mystical beliefs and non-attachment to ego. Others considered it a warning to Iranians who hoped he would be a "mainstream nationalist leader" that they were in for disappointment.Moin, Khomeini, (2001), p. 199 ]]To others, it was a reflection of an unfeeling leader incapable or unconcerned with understanding the thoughts, beliefs, or the needs of the Iranian populace. Khomeini adamantly opposed the provisional government of Shapour Bakhtiar, promising "I shall kick their teeth in. I appoint the government."Taheri, The Spirit of Allah, (1985), p. 241 On 11 February (Bahman 22), Khomeini appointed his own competing interim prime minister, Mehdi Bazargan, demanding, "since I have appointed him, he must be obeyed." It was "God's government," he warned, disobedience against him or Bazargan was considered a "revolt against God."Moin Khomeini, (2000), p. 204 As Khomeini's movement gained momentum, soldiers began to defect to his side and Khomeini declared ill fortune on troops who did not surrender.Moin, Khomeini, (2000), pp. 205–206 On 11 February, as revolt spread and armories were taken over, the military declared neutrality and the Bakhtiar regime collapsed.Moin, Khomeini, (2000), p. 206 On 30 and 31 March 1979, a referendum to replace the monarchy with an Islamic Republic passed with 98% voting in favour of the replacement,Encyclopædia Britannica. with the question: "should the monarchy be abolished in favour of an Islamic Government?" Death and funeral , 4 June 1989. ]] Khomeini's health declined several years prior to his death. After spending eleven days in Jamaran hospital, Ruhollah Khomeini died on 3 June 1989 after suffering five heart attacks in just ten days, at the age of 86 just before midnight. He was succeeded as Supreme Leader by Ali Khamenei. Iranians poured out into the cities and streets in enormous numbers to mourn Khomeini's death in a spontaneous outpouring of grief. In the scorching summer heat, fire trucks sprayed water on the crowds to cool them. At least 10 mourners were trampled to death, more than 400 were badly hurt and several thousand more were treated for injuries sustained in the ensuing pandemonium.Moin, Khomeini (2000), p. 312''In the Name of God: The Khomeini Decade'' by Robin Wright, (1989), p. 204 According to Iran's official estimates, 10.2 million people lined the route to Tehran's Behesht-e Zahra cemetery on 11 June 1989, for the funeral of Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini. Western agencies estimated that 2 million paid their respects as the body lay in state. Figures about Khomeini's initial funeral attendance which took place on 4 June range around 2.5–3.5 million people. Early the following day, Khomeini's corpse was flown in by helicopter for burial at the Paradise of Zahra cemetery. Iranian officials postponed Khomeini's first funeral after a huge mob stormed the funeral procession, destroying Khomeini's wooden coffin in order to get a last glimpse of his body or touch of his coffin. In some cases, armed soldiers were compelled to fire warning shots in the air to restrain the crowds. At one point, Khomeini's body fell to the ground, as the crowd ripped off pieces of the death shroud, trying to keep them as if they were holy relics. According to journalist James Buchan: The second funeral was held under much tighter security five hours later. This time, Khomeini's casket was made of steel, and in accordance with Islamic tradition, the casket was only to carry the body to the burial site. In 1995, his son Ahmad was buried next to him. Khomeini's grave is now housed within a larger mausoleum complex. References Category:1902 births Category:1989 deaths Category:Supreme Leaders of Iran